


10 Reasons Why I Love You

by Emmaline_Chayefsky



Series: Destiel/ Sabriel Oneshots [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is adorable, Cute, Dean is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Lowkey Sexual, M/M, Sexual References, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaline_Chayefsky/pseuds/Emmaline_Chayefsky
Summary: Dean Winchester is madly in love with Castiel and decides to write a list of 10 reasons why.All of my fics can be found on my Wattpad: @Emmaline_Chayefsky





	10 Reasons Why I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I know I haven't posted anything on here for a long while. I'll try to update it more since summer is coming up and I'll be out of school for a while. Even though this fic is from a while ago, I'm still proud of it. Enjoy.

1\. I love how you smile at me for the simplest things; holding the door open for you, cooking dinner, bringing you warm hot chocolate in your favorite mug on a chilly day, or even just letting you pick the movie out on movie night, even if we've already both watched it a thousand times. It's your favorite, so I bear it happily and mouth all the words right along with the characters.

2\. I love waking up with you right next to me. I love the passionate morning kisses, reminding us both of the night before. I also love the soft, gentle kisses on the tips of each other's noses. I love the feeling of your hand running through my hair; the only way to wake me up without my morning coffee. I love your warm body pressed up next to mine and my hands running over your soft skin. I love it when I try to get out of bed to make us both breakfast and you pull me back down for one last kiss before the day starts. 

3\. I love seeing you wear my clothes. My t-shirts hanging over your frame, just a bit too big for your body. Seeing you like that makes me want to go up and hug you and kiss you and not care about anything else. Because my clothes on your body shows that you're mine.

4\. I love your glasses. You didn't use to wear them. But then your grace was gone and you realized that the world was not actually as blurry as it had seemed. I remember the first time you put them on. The awe painted all over your face as you saw me clearly for the first time. You stroked my face over and over again, not letting me leave until you had counted every freckle and had decided upon what color my eyes were; "The greenest green to ever green."

5\. I love your laugh. It's so bright and full of joy, even through all of the pain that comes with our types of lifestyles. Your eyes crinkle and you throw your head back and laugh loudly. It's almost as if all the bad in the world disintegrates due to the light that is trapped in your laugh.

6\. I love it when you just let go. I love it when you feel free enough to just let all your problems fade away and just be you. Sometimes you just let everything fade and walk around the kitchen and move your hips to the rhythm of the music coming from the radio. Sometimes I walk through the door of the bunker after leaving you by yourself for the day, only to discover that you're singing loudly in the shower shamelessly. Singing along to songs that you've only ever heard on my cassette tapes. And I love that. 

7\. I love it when you tilt your head when you're confused. Whether you're just wondering about what the weather is going to be like today or you're asking, "what are those dirty noises coming from Sam and Gabriel's room," your head always tilts in that adorable way of yours. It's almost like a confused puppy and I find it absolutely endearing.

8\. I love your possessiveness. It doesn't happen often anymore, but whenever someone tries to flirt with me, whether it be a woman or a man, your eyes always light up with a possessive fire. You growl and not-so-subtly tell them to back off because even though you're mine, I'm also yours.

9\. I love your innocence. You ask questions about the simplest of things and I love it. You ask questions like "Why do elephants have long trunks?" and "What do people mean by 'second base?'" It's in those moments, no matter how embarrassing or odd, I remember that even though you're billions of years old, your precious innocence about the outside world is still present.

10\. I love how you love me back. It may sound selfish but it's true. You tell me everyday, "I love you," and I'm finally starting to believe it. You've told me every reason why you love me and I finally worked up the courage to do the same for you. 

This, Castiel Winchester, is ten reasons why I, Dean Winchester, love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked this one, please feel free to comment and/or leave a kudos! I appreciate every one!


End file.
